


Ruelle

by Melie



Category: Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Amnesia, Community: mf_100_mots, Double Drabble, Drabble, Français | French, M/M, Post - X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009), Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan retrouve un visage familier...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruelle

**Author's Note:**

> Pour la communauté mf_100_mots, défis "Encore" et "Tentation".
> 
> Première fois que je m'y essaye, pas forcément convaincant, et pas forcément cohérent ~~en même temps le film l'est-il toujours~~...

Le sentiment d'être surveillé, suivi. Grand temps de quitter cette ville. Déjà. Encore.

Une porte qui s'ouvre derrière lui. Peut-être devrait-il éviter les petites ruelles. Logan se prépare à sortir les griffes, mais la voix est connue.

« Et la tête, ça va mieux ? »

Encore le type du premier jour, longs cheveux bruns et sourire arrogant, adossé à la porte d'un casino, bras croisés. Logan ne sait toujours pas son nom. A vrai dire, il s'en fiche. Pas la première question à laquelle il aimerait une réponse.

« Apparemment pas, continue l'autre. Un verre et une partie de cartes, ça te dit ? »

 

 

 

Tentation de partir, de retourner errer quelque part, nulle part.

« T'as aussi perdu ta langue ?  
\- J'aurais bien aimé que tu perdes la tienne. »

L'autre rit. Logan grogne.

« Allez, entre. C'est pas la grande classe, pas comme... ah, non, tu te rappelles pas. Je me suis dit que je devrais me faire discret. »

Logan l'écoute à peine. Tentation de faire demi-tour. Ou d'entrer. Il aura peut-être quelques réponses. Mais il a le sentiment que non. L'autre ne sait pas, et ce qu'il sait, il le gardera pour lui. Pourquoi entrer alors ?

« Tu viens ou non ? »

Il entre. Sans trop de raison.


End file.
